kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Beli
Vendbanime në Kosovë Qysh pe shof kokshe ti qanena ka Podujeva, të lutem sit kishe koh me vazhdu ket Artikull pak: Vendbanime në Kosovë ka veni jot edhe qerat. *Ok. E redaktova këtë artikull dhe koxha shumë kam ba. Tung.... --Beli 2005 Tetor 22 00:31 (UTC) Category Qish um kan thon mu, pot tham edhe ti, mos bon shum Kategoria, se nuk na dohen qaq shum, kshir leji do maximum 3 Kategoria, qofse duhet pa qare edhe 5 a 6 amo veq do Artikull Kryesore, dhe Kategoriat jan për Artikuj, e jo për Përdorues, atu që ja për Përdorues, jan Kategoria Speciale, si te en:wikipedia "Albanian User" etj,,,. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Tetor 24 14:09 (UTC) *Ke të drejt, po aty në kategori jam hi automatikisht. Normal që përdoruest nuk kan çka lypin aty. Duhet me e hjek. tung --Beli 2005 Tetor 24 14:35 (UTC) Hartat e komunave Tung Beli desha te di e ke ndermend te ndryshoshe vetem harten e komunes se Podujeves apo hartat e te gjitha komunave. Te lutem nese ke mundesi kthe pergjegjen ketu. Me nderime lexuesi kalimtar. *Tung. Nuk e di a ju vjen mirë të tjerëve me i ndryshua hartat për ata edhe e bëra së pari hartën e komunes sime dhe po pres reagime. Përshendetje --Beli 2005 Tetor 31 22:19 (UTC) ** Ndodhe qe njeriu nuk e di se eshte mire apo nuk eshte , per keto raste ne Wikipedia prezenton propozimin ne nje projekt (ne kete raste p.sh Wikipedi Projekti i Komunave ose informon te tjeret per qellimin e ndrzshimeve ne fletat e diskutimit). Mua personalisht nuk me pengone edhe pse ajo nuk eshte komuna jote por ndoshta vendlindja jote se po te ishte komuna jote do te ishe pasanike i madhe. Sido qe te jete nese deshiron, perhire te nje pamje unike per gjera te tilla se paku ne mjedise si Wikipedia eshte mire qe hartat e komunave se paku te Kosoves (Preshev, Bujano.. Shkup Tet..)te kene nje pamje te ngjajshme per kete ose zbato te njejten praktike per te gjitha ose rikthe versionin e vjeter. Tung! *Ok. Pe shoh se pak të paska penguar! Mirëpo e rrugës ishte edhe të prezentohësh. Nuk e di ndoshta është më mirë të kontribojm njeherë në Wikipedia e tani të mirremi me çështje formale. Mua nuk më pengonte ajo pamja e mëparshme edhe aq shumë, mirëpo mua ma merr mendja se dezajni im është pak ma tërheqes dhe më i kjartë. Tung dhe punë të mbarë --Beli 2005 Nëntor 4 00:02 (UTC) :::Beli ose përpunojë edhe hartat tjeraose tikthe të lutem versionin e vjeter. Tani si është nuk është logjike, qëllimi i atyre hartave është jo dekorimi por informata. Në këtë rastë informatë është për lexuesin bashkësia (? qytete e Kosovës ku hynë edhe Medvegja, Bujanoci dhe Presheva qytete e Dardanisë). Për këtë edhe duhet të hiqet për deri sa nuk i përpunon edhe hartat tjera. --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 14 00:40 (UTC) Foto Dashta me dit a i ki lejet për këtu Foto/Figura që pi ndon napër Artikull. si kja LDK, jo krejt shka shef në Internet ësht lejume. --[[Përdoruesi:Ko.S.ystem.OV@|'Ko.S.ystem.OV@']] -- [[Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@|'Diskutim?!?' --]] 2005 Nëntor 10 13:28 (UTC) Ademi Hej Blerim bashkoji arikujt dhe shtoja redirect, dhe mundësh me hek cungi, artikuj nuk i vin mo cungi.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 7 21:38 (UTC) Ke një përgjegje Ke përgjegje këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 25 03:56 (UTC) Përkthimi dhe shqiptimi Nuk është në pyetje vetëm kategoria por rruga se nga po ja majim. Unë nuk jamë fetarë por as sipatizues i "demokracisë" së sotit që është në modë (këtu hyn edhe përdorimi i termeve nga anglishtja për të cilat nuk kam gjë kundër por kam kundër rregullave të anglishtes në gjuhën shqipe edhe pse nuk e zotëroj gramatikën e gjuhës shqipe aq mirë disa gjëra kuptohen lehtë). Përderisa isha duke mbledhur informata për njësit administruese të Azerbajxhanit pashë tekë Wikipedia në gjuhën angleze emrat e përkthyer nga Gjuha e atij populli (nuk jam i sigurtë se si thonë në gjuhën shqipe asaj gjuhe). Nëse ke kohë shiko shqip (provë) aty e ke lidhjen edhe për verzionin anglisht. Në anglisht janë përshtatur gjuhës angleze, tashti me i marrë na nga anglishtja të vjenë me keshë se ke me i thënë Xhamisë, Jami dhe Xhebrailit, Jebrail.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 25 05:19 (UTC) :Tung, nuk kam problem me gramatiken qe perdoret ketu, as me ate ne pergjithesi. Por nuk duhet te gutemi e te bejme ndryshime ketu pa u konsultuar me autoret tjere ose ata qe i kane dhene jete po atij artikulli. Ndoshta do te vije koha dhe ketu do te funksionoj krejt mire, mirepo deri atehere ne duhet ta zhvillojm me apo pa gabime. Le ta lajme kohen te gjykoj mbi kategorit apo artikujt qe ne i'u dheme jete. Tung Beli 2005 Dhjetor 26 16:46 (UTC) Harta e podujevës Shiko këtu. Ti së pari e ke hekur një hartë, të kamë paralajmruar që nuk është në rregull (të kamë thënë se nëse e bënë ndryshimin e të gjitha hartave atëher ka një kuptim). Unë pasi që të kam informuar për atë, e kam tërhequr (kohë për ndryshimin e të gjitha hartave të kamë lënë, ti nuk ke ndërmarrë asgjë). Të lutem prapë, tërhiqe atë hartë ose ndryshojë të gjitha hartat e komunave të Kosovës apo krijojë të reja me ngjyra si të Shqipërisë. Sido që të jetë edhe komuna e Podujevës është njësi aministrative e Kosovës (nëse nuk ke ndonjë informatë tjeter, nëse ke prezento këtu), ky është një argument. Sikur të fillon secili të krijojë ngjyra sipas dëshirës do të dalin 32 harta të Kosovës me ngjyra të ndryshme. Për këtë hartat e njësve shtetrore duhet të kenë (element informues në prapavijë jo argëtues apo dizajni) ngjyra të përashkëta. Të lutem tërhiqe!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 00:14 (UTC) :Shiko ti.....Boni cka t'doni!!! Me ka hup "LUSTI" me punue momentalisht ne kete faqe. Vetem po vezhgoj. Beli 2005 Dhjetor 27 00:19 (UTC) ::Nuk është "ferrë" me u tërheq nga kuvendi, po diskuto me argumete (si burrë, lehtë është me ikë ). Nëse ke ndonjë argument apo ide produktive prezento. Shiko emblemen e ferizajit Figura:Logo ferizaj.jpg edhe Podujeva e ka, mundohu e merre të drejten e prezentimit (dërgoju një kërkesë)--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 00:28 (UTC) : A ti po don me me tregue mua se cka eshte burreria a??? A cka eshte fair??? A e ke pa ti pra ti kontributin tim hiq??? Shiko ka tjere ketu me te cilet mund te qortohesh. Beje punen tane si ta merr mendja e mos provoke me keso senesh.Beli 2005 Dhjetor 27 00:54 (UTC) Question from Denmark Hi, please confirm whether the photo of PM Sali Berisha is 100% free to use and no copyright will be claimed. It is img Sali.jpg I'm referring to. Please send a note to: post@bjoerna.dk The photo is going to be used in an article in Danish about Dr Berisha. Best regards, Bjoern Andersen, DK Babel Stampa:User sh-2, nese tjeter here e nis ni babel-stamp, te lutem edhe kryje, sepse nuk nevojiten babel qe eshte shtuar vetem kategoria, kjo nuk eshte kritika a dicka, vetem pot te galxoj, tjeter here e grisi, jo se kam qef me grise, por mos me ardh perdorueset e ri me lon gjyste, nje ofert per me bo punen ma let, i kopjon prej anglishtes, flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 26 12:33 (UTC) :Problemi ke, se nuk dita se si funkcionon...Beli 2006 Janar 26 18:21 (UTC) :: Schon mal dass sprichtwort gehört, wenn mans nicht kann, sollte mann es gar nicht anfang, nicht missversten, bzw. ist nicht böse gemeint, nese ki dicka, cka nuk din, shkruma te disk-faqe edhe ndhimoj. ;-) --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 26 18:33 (UTC) Naja ich kann schon was, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich, damit, ausseinander zu setzen. Ich dachte es hätte schon geklappt und dann war ich aber schon offline. Tung Beli 2006 Janar 26 18:36 (UTC) ::: Kein problem, wollte nur darauf hinweise, damit die neuen User nichte halbe lassen, wir kaufen auch kein vollen Döner und essen nur dass halbe weil die andere hälfte wir nicht bekommen haben, schlechtes vergleich. gell? --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 26 18:39 (UTC) Tung! Nga e ke këtë Figura:Flamuri1.gif. Deshta që të kemi një leter në të cilet lejohet prezentimi ashu që ta bartim tekë vedi në nivel më të lartë. Shiko këtë, dhe të lutem ke kujdes! Kjo ka qenë edhe arsyeja pse nuk është toleru ajo harta e Podujevës. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Kosova Figura:Zahir2.jpg Hi Beli, have you recorded this picture by yourself? Can you please write the source into the picture description and license it unter or ? If you do this, we can move it to Wikipedia:Commons --Flominator 12 Korrik 2006 18:51 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich gerade gesehen, dass du besser deutsch sprichst, als englisch. Bitte schreibe beim Bild dazu, woher es kommt und lizenziere es mit einer freien Lizenz wie z.B. GFDL. Gruß, --Flominator 12 Korrik 2006 18:53 (UTC) Figura:Dragusha.jpg Hallo, welche Lizenz hat das Bild? Gruß, --32X 16 Nëntor 2006 23:58 (UTC) : Moin, du wirst kein antwort von ihm erhalten, da er fast seit ne Jahr inaktiv ist, die Lizenz des Bildes kennen wir auch nicht. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 17 Nëntor 2006 00:20 (UTC) :: Schade, wäre schön für den deutschen Artikel, aber unter der Voraussetzung stelle ich das weder in der de.WP noch bei commons ein. Danke für deine Antwort. Gruß, 32X 17 Nëntor 2006 02:00 (UTC) Hi, habe das Bild von einem Bekannten von Dragusha, per eMail zugeschickt bekommen. Gruss : Danke für die Antwort, klingt nicht so, als wenn ich das bedenkenlos auf commons kopieren könnte. --32X27 Nëntor 2006 19:12 (UTC) :: Und nebenbei ist das nicht genügend, um es zu verwenden, aber die meisten Bilder steht nicht unter welche Lizenz die Bilder sind, aber wäre zu viel Arbeit und das Gesetz im Kosovo und Albanien schläft. Und Beli es genügt nicht das du von ne bekannten von Dragusha hast, jeder kann kommen und das behaupten, aber das heisst immer noch nicht das es erlaubt ist, es zu verwenden, naja würde gerne wissen was die anderen Admins zu der Sache sagen. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 27 Nëntor 2006 19:26 (UTC) :Es ist OK—Beli 30 Nëntor 2006 17:45 (UTC) Figura pa lisence Figurat: ZahirPajaziti2.jpg & Zahir2.jpg jan grisur për shkak të lisencs. (Puntori 1 Qershor 2007 07:35 (UTC))